His Second Chance
by YukiGirl21
Summary: "Luke died in front of me uttering his last words that he'll go to the Isles to be reborn. I didn't think it was possible that I'll meet his reincarnate. Now here he is, reincarnated a 13 year old. Oh boy." "My name's Lake Caesar. I know it's weird. OK...these kids are claiming that I'm a demigod or something, and that I'm a reincarnate of this guy named Luke. What's happening?"
1. A Death and A Birthday

**~Chapter One~**

**_Percy's P.O.V_**

I stare at Luke, sprawled out on the ground, his eyes blue once more. I breathe a sigh of relief. Aside from the fact that his blood was dribbling down his mouth and arm...ooh...that's gotta hurt.

"Good . . . blade," he rasped, his face draining of color.

I knelt next to him. Annabeth limped over with Grover's support. They both had tears in their eyes. Luke gazed at Annabeth, full of guilt and remorse. "You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew . . ."

"Shhh." Her voice trembled. "You were a hero at the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium."

He shook his head weakly. "Think . . . rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest." He whispers weakly with all of the strength he could muster. It's no surprise that guy wanted it. He pretty much screwed up so badly, maybe he can set things right if he chooses the Isles of the Blest...

Annabeth sniffled, her eyes shiny and red. She manages to give a tearful smile shaking her head, "You always pushed yourself too hard."

He held up his charred, blackened hand. Annabeth's slightly-okay, really blistered fingers meet his.

"Did you . . ." Luke coughed and his lips glistened red. "Did you love me?"

I glance over to him inquisitively. Woah? What did he meant by that? I look over to Annabeth, curious for her answer, as well as Grover he was quietly crying.

Annabeth wiped her tears away. "There was a time I thought . . . well, I thought . . ." She looked at me, like she was drinking in the fact that I was still here. I give a small smile and nod.

She looks back to Luke, her expression, pained. "You were like a brother to me, Luke," she said softly. "But I didn't love you."

He nodded, as if he'd expected it. He winced in pain.

"We can get ambrosia," Grover said suddenly, looking over Luke fretfully with wide eyes. "If we can just hurry—"

"Grover," Luke gulped, raising his hand shakingly. "You're the bravest satyr I ever knew." Grover's expression turns into a mixture of bashfulness and pity. "...But no. Don't heal me..." Another cough.

He gripped my sleeve, and I could feel the heat of his skin like a fire. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it . . . Don't let it happen again."

His eyes were angry, but pleading too.

"I won't," I said, my face stony. "I promise." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

Luke nodded his expression going into appeasement.

Then his hand went slack.

**~0o0o0o0o0~**

**_A Boy's P.O.V_**

"Happy Birthday!" My father whoops, popping open one of those confetti streamer things. I smile at him, looking over our small apartment in California that was decorated for the celebration of my birthday. An ice cream cake-my favorite, lies in front of me, with ten candles stuck in it.

I frown, looking up to my dad who had a goofy smile smacked on his face, not to mention the party hat that was going down his eyes. "Hey, there's only ten here dad!" I point out, giving a grin.

He nods his head eagerly, as if I discovered the existence of dinosaurs. "Right-O kid! Here's the _eleventh_ candle!" He rubs his hand in a magical like gesture in front of me, a candle then appearing in the palm of his hands as if it were magic. I laugh. He always pulls these magical kiddie tricks around me, yet I never get tired of them. (But of course I won't tell him that or else he'll end up hiding my homework or something)

My dad then sticks the candle in the icing of the cake. I examine it, seeing that it was a lady in some kind if robe, a book in her hand, a-I don't know-knowing expression on her waxed face. "Daaaaddd, this is kinda sorta weird! It doesn't go with the theme of my Harry Potter cake!"

His cheery radiance lowers down a bit-which _hardly_ ever happens except-

"That's a little wax figure of your mother that I made," he says, his eyes glazing over. A dreamy like look is on his face, a stupid love mooned smile creeping over.

However, I listen to him with intent-he hardly talks about my mother unless it slips or something. "What an inspirational woman," he sighs. He glances over to me nodding his head vigurously. "Literally. She was inspiration itself!" I chuckle and roll my eyes. Dad always made these weird metaphors or comparisons about my mom.

When we have these random conversations about my mystery mom, I'd ask _why_ she went away in the first place, if these two were in lovey-dovey love for each other. But when we hit that question, dad would just get all quiet for a second then change the subject. For years I try to poke and prod for more info on my AWOL mom-no dice. So I know how this'll end already.

I don't even wanna bring up the awkward subject of my mom today. I just want this to be a completely fun, relaxing day, only with my dad. I changed the subject saying, "That's cool dad, but can you light the candles?"

He snaps out of his daze, his brown eyes fixating on my, smile wrinkles appearing near them once again. "Right kid! Lemme light the candles!"

**~0o0o0o0o~**

**_Percy's P.O.V_**

I find myself staring in what possibly could be the faces of my demise or success. Twelve towering gods sit before me, their expressions impatient and worn-thin. Better make this quick. I cleared my throat and announced, "No more undetermined children." I thought of Luke's last dying request. Yeah, he would've wanted this for others this way.

"I want you to promise to claim your children—all your demigod children—by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."

"And the minor gods," I continued, getting pumped up, ignoring the surprised or protesting expressions appearing on the Greek gods' faces. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe-—they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades—"

"Are you calling me a _minor god_?" Hades bellowed his fiery eyes ablazed.

"No, my lord," I said quickly. He leans back on the throne, listening. Whew, close call. I carried on, "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish."

All twelve of the gods look down at me for a second. They murmur amonsgt themselves, Zeus clearing his throat, a sour look on his face.

"Humph," Zeus said. "Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose . . ."

"All in favor," Hermes said, glancing around at all of them with expectance.

All the gods raised their hands.

"Um, thanks," I said awkwardly, not believing my luck. Sayanora certain death once again!

**~0o0o0o0o0~**

**_A Boy's P.O.V_**

I stare down at my birthday cake, now seemingly glowing from the illuminating effect of the lighted candles. Dad turned off the lights ("For the dramatic effect!") and has his digital camera ready, inches from the licking flames of the candles. "Make your wish kiddo!" He calls out, raising a thumbs-up.

I smile at this, and look back at the glowing candles. Closing my eyes, I'm not really sure what I wished. I guess what I wish for, is that my questions in life...to be answered. My purpose here on this Earth...I want it to be clear to me. I dunno what I thought back there. Kinda spaced out. One of my "philosphical moments" my dad calls it. He said that I inherited from my mother…

I shake this thought from my hand, and take a deep breath, and puff out. In that instance, I not only feel the smoke of the blown out flames, but something else...like some kind of wind passed through me. Awashed me. Like, I was a whole new other person on my eleventh birthday.

This feeling is abruptly interrupted when dad snaps pictures like crazy. "Aw yeah! A little more smile! Smother your face into the cake! Lick that frosting off the candles-ah, not the wax statue of your mother now!" He sets down the camera, his warm brown eyes and wide smile facing me.

"Happy birthday, Lake Caesar."

**A/N: Aaaaaannddd...end to chapter one! So yeah this story will be told only from two perspectives, Percy's and the boy's (Lake). So what do you people think? Is this Percy Jackson fic good for a first timer in the fandom? Canon characters in character? Is mah idea going good so far? Leave it in the reviews please, and O'll see you next time! BAI!**


	2. A Mission

**A/N: Wowzers people, I did not expect so much reviews for the first chapter. Oh well, it gives me a great head start! I can't wait to get into this fic, it's gonna be SO MUCH FUN! :D To the reviews!**

Guest: Ooh I like it! Can't wait to see what direction you take it in!

**Ehehe, thank you! I'll put it into alot of twists and turns for this story, that's one thing for freakin sure! XD**

Deiru Tamashi: Not a bad first chapter; I look forward to more. Interesting that he would be Luke's reincarnation; I'm wondering how this will go and who his mom is. Good work. Post soon!

**Oh wowzers. *blinks* Heeeeyyyy bro, long time no see! :D Nice to see you again! I didn't know you were into the PJ series! That's cool. Thanks for reviewing, and don't worry all shall be revealed...EVENTUALLY.**

Lahlahland: Add more love it

**But of course! :D**

Goodorevilangel-yourchoice: Cool!

**Thanks! Luke is my favorite character, so I was sad to see him go in the series. So I was all like, 'Why not create a fic with his reincarnate in it?' BOOM, this was born!**

Not Just A Reader - A Fangirl: I think you've got a really good idea. Can't wait for more!

**Why thank you! :D Awesome username by the way, I love it. XD**

**~Chapter Two~**

**_Percy's P.O.V_**

"C'mon kid, swing your sword harder than that!" I yell, my weapon clashing against another one. Sparks fly in the air as the metal weapons collide with each other, both of mine and the newbie camper's strengths at equals. Hrm, guess it's given since the kid _is _the son of Ares and all, that jerky god...oops, I didn't say anything.

"Yah!" the kid, Remo shouts, raising his sword in the air to swing down at me. Too bad the kid wasn't smart enough to realize that he left an opening for me. I flip my sword to the hilt, then hit Remo with it. "Oof!" he cries out, stumbling to the floor. I point my sword at his chest, with a triumph smile on my face.

"Good fight Remo. Just be careful with your-"

"Sore winner!" He yells, red beet in the face, kicking me in the shin.

"OUCH!" I cry out immediately, falling over. My gods, that freaking power kick...it actually hurt! Note to self: never ever battle against another Ares kid again. Reno scoffs down at me, kicking dirt in my face, walking away. I stagger up to my feet blurting out, "Oh yeah, well look who's the sore loser!"

"You okay Percy?" Travis asks me, yet the smirk on his face is pretty obvious.

"Oh yeah, I feel wonderful," I answer, rolling my eyes, wiping the dust off my face and clothes. "In fact, I think Reno was able to kick out the stiffness I had in leg that I had for _days_." I snark, shaking it. Geez, it still aches…

"Hmph, well, I guess that you're also pleased with the huge bruise that he gave you as well?" I hear a voice ask me sarcastically, yet I can hear the taunting smile in her voice. I spin to the person, grinning jauntily. It was no other than Annabeth, standing there, no concern on her face at all. Aw gee, don't I feel cared for by my girlfriend.

"In fact, yep, I'm pretty pleased." I say, playing along. I'm not going to fulfill her satisfaction by admitting that the kick really did hurt.

She rolls her gray stormy eyes, shaking her head. "Yeah, whatever, hold back your man pride." Annabeth kneels down to my leg, taking a hold of it. "Woah woman!" I say, jumping away reactively.

Travis grins, nudging me. "Percy, don't edge away from a girl's touch. Enjoy it while she does it willingly," he says, winking. I wave my hand, shaking my head. "Travis, really?" I ask incredulously. He shrugs, a big grin still on his face. "I'll leave it to you love birds." He then runs off, leaving me red in the face.

Annabeth stands up, crossing her arms. A playful smirk appears on her face. "What, Seaweed Brain? Are you ashamed at the fact that I'm your girlfriend?" I swear, I turn even redder in the face. She laughs, giving me a playful push, then a light kiss on my cheek. Gods do I feel hot…

"Feel any better?" She asks, looking at my now visible bruise.

"Oh suuuuree, a kiss made my bruise way better!" Another shove. I sigh, smiling stupidly at Annabeth. Typical Annabeth.

"Get out of the way, weirdos!" I hear somebody holler. An arrow whizzes between Annabeth and I, nan inch from my chest. "Woah!" I shout, jumping back, Annabeth drawing out her sword in a battle pose. I narrow my eyes at the person who released the arrow. It was my favorite rival, none other than Clarisse La Rue.

She struts over to us, retrieving her arrow that was lodged into a tree. Annabeth glares looks of daggers at her, putting away her sword. Clarisse turns to me, a cocky look on her face. "Heard that you beaten my little half brother Reno," she states, her hands on her hips, her little brown eyes looking down at me.

"Huh, guess news spreads fast. It's a small world." I state, unfazed.

"Hmph." Clarisse spins around on her heel. "Teach him better techniques, mind you. I don't want him getting pounded out in the field." With that, she's gone.

"Well," Annabeth states. "It's progress that she didn't bash you with that bow." I give out a laugh, nodding my head. "Yep, it sure is."

Annabeth draws out her blade once again, a strong, challenging smile on her face. "Well, now that we're alone, you wanna fight head on?"

"Would I!" I exclaim, pulling out my trusty Riptide. "I won't hold back, just to warn you."

"Please, give me all you have." Just as we were about to go into full on sparring, Grover gallops over to us, an urgent look on his face. "Guys! Your fight has to wait for a moment! Chiron needs you guys!"

Annabeth and I drop our swords immediately. "Well, lead the way Goat Boy!" Annabeth exclaims, with Grover running off to lead us to Chiron. Hm, wonder what he wants to talk to us about…

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

**_Lake's P.O.V_**

I quickly scribble down this crazy dream that I had last night in my journal. I literally write everything in it. At least, everything that I think is worth to remember or is inspirational for a book or poem that I write at times. '_Log 56: Had dream last night. Weird one. Was in a forest or something, surrounded by people. They were all looking at me. Glowing. I looked up and see a book floating above my head, and feeling some kind of warmth. End dream.'_ I slam my book close once I finished writing.

I look around, seeing that my dad still hasn't came out of his room. He's been really jittery and nervous for some reason. It started like a couple of weeks ago before my 14th birthday, which is the strange thing. I swear, my dad gets weirder everytime my birthday draws near. In my latest birthdays from what I recall, he always takes the both of us traveling around the country, motel to motel.

It's as if he's afraid someone is following us, or something. I hate seeing my dad when he gets like that, his old joking self, replaced by a paranoid and fearful one. I have no idea what he's afraid of-but it's just plain weird that his behavior changes everytime by birthday draws near.

I go outside of my room, and stare at the wooden door of my father's. He still hasn't come out. Just as I was about to knock on the door, I hear a voice.

"_...You can't keep him safe and protected forever, Mark…"_ Mark? That's my dad's name! Who is inside that room? I don't recall my dad having any visitors...or friends at the least.

"Cal, no, let me keep him just a bit longer...until he's 16...can't you make an exception?" I hear my dad ask, his voice desperate and shaky. I lean my ear against the door. Just what was happening in there?

"_I'm sorry my dear...but it is against the promise that us gods made."_ Woah, woah, did I hear the lady right? Did she say, _gods?_ Is my dad talking to a nut or something? I wanted to barge into the room and demand an explanation, but decided against it. No, I want to find out more about this mystery woman that my father is talking too…

"No...I swear Cal, nothing has tried to attack us so far the past three months!"

"_Three months?"_ the woman repeats, disbelief in her voice. _"It serves to show love, that the only solution is to send your son—_our_ son to camp to keep the both of you safe. I don't want the two of you to die at the hands of monsters...my dear, I can feel them. They are coming. They will find you if you don't take action…"_

Woah, woah, woah, WOAH! Did that woman said 'OUR son'?! Who is she?! With that, I couldn't take it anymore. I burst into the room, yelling, "Dad, what's going on here!" I find my dad sitting on a bed, a brunette haired woman sitting next to him. Our eyes connect with each other for a moment. Her strikingly green eyes meet my deep blue ones. They hold confidence and...I dunno, power?

I snap out of her gaze, looking over to dad. "Dad...who the heck is this?" He looks shocked, glancing back and forth between me and the woman. "Lake, uhm, this is your mother."

This sentence hangs in the air for a moment. Well. I saw this coming. Not.

"Uhhhhhhhh...tell me that it's April Fools now."

"Lake, it's December 9." My dad states, deadpan.

"Oh gee, ain't this a great family reunion!"

The woman in which I refuse to call my mother stands up. She wears purple rimmed glasses around her bold green eyes, and some kind of accountant outfit. "Yes Lake. I'm sorry that it's been awhile...I am your mom."

Funny, she looks like my secretary at my school...waaaaaaaittttttt, Ms. Marshall is...is...MY MOM?! She might as well said, "Lake, I am your mother!" I laugh outloud at this. Okay, that was funny. Anyway, back to serious stuff—THE HECK?!

"Ms. Marshall, IS THAT YOU?!" I yell, bug-eyed. I did not see this coming!

She nods, solemn. This is just freaky. Welp, this is my cue. I drop to my knees waving my arms dramatically. "Noooooooooooooooo! Everything I knew in life WAS A LIE!"

Ms. Marshall cracks a smile. "Star Wars reference? That was a good plot twist wasn't it? Afterall, I did came up with that idea and influenced the creators."

My eyes widen. Woah. My boring old secretary knows that? Go figure. And wait—what did she mean she came up with the idea? Who knew that she was a nut too? As if she actually came up with that plot twist. Ha!

As if she read my mind, Ms. Marshall says, "Now I know that it's nerve racking to take in the fact that I'm your mother and that I suddenly barged into your life—but there's even more too it."

"Oh joy!" I cry out, rolling my eyes.

She turns back to my dad. "I sense them. Just as it was said in my story." My dad's eyes widen in an alarm I've never seen. That made me feel scared.

He looks straight at me. "Listen to your mother, Lake. We're going on the road."

**~0o0o0o0o0o0~**

**_Percy's P.O.V_**

"So what's the news Chiron?" Annabeth asks, taking a seat. I take one as well, looking at our old time teacher. He still looks the same as over these past two years, disguised in his human form on a wheelchair. He looks over us, and gives a smile. "Ah. Percy and Annabeth. Just the people that I want for the job."

"What do you want us to do?" I say, looking over to Grover momentarily in question. He just shrugs in answer, with me looking back to Chiron listening for the news.

He adjusts himself in the wheelchair, and spreads open a folder, revealing a picture of a young smiling boy. "This is Lake Caesar."

I laugh out loud blurting out, "What kind of name is 'Lake?'"

Annabeth punches me on the arm. "Says you Seaweed Brain."

"As I was saying," Chiron interrupts us, a hard edge in his voice, meaning he meant buisness. "He is the son of one of the Muses, and he was supposed to come to Camp Half-Blood last year when he turned 13 years old, around August 17th."

August 17th. The day that Luke died...

Annabeth noticeably cringes at this, drawing her breath and clenching her fists. Grover looks down at his hooves, silent. I put a hand on her shoulder, not wanting to say anything as much as I wanted too. Chiron gazes at Annabeth, sadness in his eyes. "And...well, his birthday is drawing near once again. I need you three to go retrieve Lake."

"Huh, now that I think about it, Luke and Lake sound kinda sorta the same. Doesn't it Annabeth?" I point out, finding this pretty weird. Immediately, I see Chiron's eyes meet Grover's. From their eyes, it looks as if they were hiding something from us...

Her head snaps up, her gray eyes piercing through me. "Don't make those kind of comparisons." she says sharply.

I backed off, knowing when I breach her hot points. "Sorry."

"Ah, yes. So Lake Caesar lives in Sacremento, California with his father. We need the three of you to bring him. Safe."

"And alive," I chime in jokingly. I nudge Annabeth, trying to snap her out of her daze. However she pays no mind to me, gazing at Lake's picture. She mumbles to herself, "He has Hermes's eyes…" I look at the picture too. Funny, the kid does. But that's not the point. I stand up, stretching. "Alright, let's go! It's been awhile since we've been out in the field and since any new demi-gods showed up!"

Annabeth glances over to Chiron. "Come to think of it, why ask us to escort this demi-god here to Camp Half-Blood? Why not the usuals?"

Chiron noticeably hesitates for a second. The he replies, "This demi god in this case is..._very_ important. To be sure that he will be safe, we need our _best_ campers to escort this one."

Annabeth smiles and blushes, Chiron clearly fanning her pride. I smile and roll my eyes. "Yeah yeah, we already knew that Chiron, no need to remind us. We should probably go." Annabeth nods in agreement with me, and takes once last look at the picture. Then she walks ahead of me saying, "Let's go."

I start following, but I glance back to see if Grover is following. However, I see Chiron briefly whispering something into his ear, Grover looking surprised and flustered by this. "Anything else you want to tell us Chiron?" I call out, curious.

Chiron looks up, surprised. "Erm, no Percy. Go along Grover. Remember what I said." With that, he dismisses us. Once we were out I asked Grover, "What'd he tell you?"

He breaks his eye contact with me, biting his lip nervously. Yeah, he's definitely hiding something. Not to mention that he's pretty horrible at hiding stuff from me in general...Grover shakes his head, avoiding eye contact with me. "Nothing. Let's just get that boy Lake as soon as possible."

**A/N: Hmm, can you peeps guess which one of the Muses is Lake's mother? Review please! I'll see you next chapter!**


End file.
